Señorita Burbujas
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: "Y pensar que nuestra relación comenzó por una simple esponja de baño..." Jadelyn West. / Traducción y reescritura del one-shot "Miss Bubbles" de Sabrina Bayonet.
1. Parte 1

**Declaración****:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor****:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Me dan un abrazo? Jaja XD En fin, hoy les vengo a traer la primera parte de mi último "proyecto literario" en el que he estado trabajando :-) Antes que nada, les voy a aclarar algo para que después no les vengan con el cuento: **LA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER NO ES MÍA**. Así es, damas y caballeros: lo que están a punto de leer no es ni más ni menos que la traducción y reescritura del one-shot CADE titulado "**Miss Bubbles**", perteneciente a una amiga, a quien yo quiero con todo mi ser: _Sabrina Bayonet_. Así que la originalidad de la historia, no corre por cuenta mía, sino de ella ¿vale? Aunque... Ella escribí esa historia por pedido mío, así que el %50 de la originalidad si corre por cuenta mía. Jeje :-P Pasando a otro punto importante, les aviso que transformé el _one-shot_ en un _three-shot_, para poder así publicar y actualizar el fanfiction a medida que voy terminando cada una de las partes ¿me entienden? Y les aviso que la actualización de ésta historia será el próximo primero de Julio, si no es antes ¿vale? ¡Lo siento, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para ponerme "a full" con esto¡ ¿OK? Todos los comentarios (reviews) que me dejen (¡por favor, déjenme muchos!) serán muy bien recibidos, ya sean estos negativos o positivos. Otra vez, por favor, no teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor (y las escritoras también, no pienses que me he olvidado de ustedes, chicas) debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;-)

**SEÑORITA BURBUJAS – PARTE 1 / INICIO**

La verdad, esto no está tan mal. Lo que quiero decir es que podría ser peor ¿no? Por ejemplo, yo podría estar comiendo mi almuerzo, apartada de todos los demás, cómo si fuera una solitaria _outcast_... ¡Oh, aguarden un segundo: eso es exactamente lo que está pasando! Síp, éste es otro típico "_primer día_" en una nueva escuela para mí.

Ésta es la segunda vez en tres años que cambio de escuela. Mi psicóloga me dijo, en una de nuestras tediosas sesiones semanales, algo acerca de que tengo unos "_problemas para manejar la ira_"... O una cosa por el estilo. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que haya dicho eso. Puedo estar equivocándome, porque la verdad es que ese día, no la estaba escuchando. Es más: jamás lo hago.

Aun no entiendo porque mi padre sigue pagando mes a mes esas estúpidas sesiones semanales, si en estos cinco años que he ido todos los Miércoles a ver a la Doctora Mayer, no he demostrado ningún progreso en cuanto a mi "_actitud_". Así es que cómo mi progenitor llama a mi "_problema_"... Pero bueno, es su dinero. Y si quiere gastarlo en arreglar la "_causa perdida_" de la familia, allá él ¿no?

Por lo menos, aquí en Hollywood Arts, la comida no es tan mala. He escuchado que algunas escuelas tienen una realmente mala cafetería. Así que supongo que no puedo quejarme con respecto a la que tenemos aquí. Aunque de lo que si me puedo quejar es de la ubicación del _Asphalt Café_. ¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurre construir la cafetería de la escuela en frente del estacionamiento de la misma?! Me tuve que sentar en la parte de atrás, bajo unas escaleras secundarias que conducen a un escenario exterior, para tener un techo que me cubra. No es que éste lloviendo ni nada por el estilo, pero hoy el Sol está demasiado brillante para mi gusto. Bueno: siempre lo está.

¿Qué? ¿Los profesores? Ya odio a todos los que he conocido en éste día y a todos los que todavía me faltan por conocer. Excepto uno: mi profesor de actuación. Aunque está bastante loco. Si no me falla la memoria, su nombre es Erwin Sikowitz. Síp, así cómo lo oyeron: su apellido es "_Sikowitz_". Cómo dije antes, bastante loco ¿no?

A la distancia, allí donde las plásticas mesas circulares se encuentran bajo los rayos del ardiente y brillante Sol, avisto a mis compañeros. Ahí están, charlando, comiendo y riéndose sin mí... Cómo los odio... Veo que unapelirroja se aproxima a ese grupo en particular y saluda, individualmente, a todos sus integrantes, pero no se sienta con ellos. Qué raro... Es más, ahora mismo, ella está caminando hacia el sector en donde yo estoy ubicada. No irá a querer pasar su tiempo de almuerzo conmigo ¿o sí? Bueno, supongo que si lo quiere hacer, porque me está mirando directo a los ojos y saludando con una muy entusiasta agitación de su mano izquierda.

– **¡Holis!** – Me dice con ésta gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que marca un par de profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y se sienta a mi lado, colocando la charola amarilla, que tiene en las manos, enfrente suyo. ¡¿Qué carajo sucede aquí?! ¡¿Qué parte de mi clara actitud de "_estoy sentada sola y a la sombra porque no tengo ganas de hacer sociales_" ella no entiende?! La miro fijamente cómo si ella fuera una loca, para ver si eso la ahuyenta y así puedo volver a mi solitaria paz. Pero al parecer, mi estrategia no tiene el efecto que yo esperaba, porque ella sigue aquí, a mi lado... OK, ahora que la veo con más detenimiento, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: ésta chica también está en la clase de Sikowitz. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ese brillante cabellorojo suyo, que parece ir perfectamente a juego con su tan colorida ropa, si ella estuvo sentada tres filas por delante de mí en la clase de actuación? Además, los bucles que tiene, hacen que su cabeza parezca un volcán escupiendo chorros de lava. Aunque no creo que ese sea su color de pelo natural. Es decir, el tono de rojo que tiene es muy... – **Tú eres la chica nueva ¿no?** – Me pregunta, cortando así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

– **Si nunca me habías visto antes por aquí, creo que es bastante obvio que si lo soy.** – Sé que mi respuesta fue fría, sarcástica y seca, pero no estoy de humor para entablar una conversación y ella no parece captarlo. ¡De en serio se los digo! Es más, ahora mismo, mientras ingiere bocado tras bocado de su ensalada verde, me está hablando y hablando y hablando y hablando y hablando...

_**Señorita Burbujas**__ – VIC__**TORi**__OUS – __**CADE**_

Por Dios... ¡¿Cuándo va a callarse de una buena vez?! Ya lleva unos quince minutos así, hablando sin parar. Y lo peor de todo es que pasa de un tema al otro cada tres segundos. ¡Pero esperen, que aun hay más: parece ser que escoge los tópicos de la"_conversación_", si es que se le puede llamar a si a su soliloquio unipersonal, completamente al azar! ¡No: no les estoy mintiendo!

Ya que no me creen, les voy a dar un ejemplo: hace un minuto me platicó sobre cuanto ama a los cachorritos y les puedo jurar que casi vomité cuando escuché eso. Pero ahora, me está describiendo ésta extraña experiencia que tuvo con su hermano mayor, cuando ella y sus padres lo llevaron por primera vez al zoológico. Mejor ni me pregunten que le sucedió ese día... En todo el tiempo que ella ha estado hablando sin parar, yo no he dicho mucho. Prácticamente nada. Nada de nada. Nada en absoluto. Solamente me he limitado a comer mi burrito de carne y mis papas, además de tomar mi _Wahoo Punch_.

– **¡Oh, por Dios!** – Nop: no fui yo, sino ella otra vez. Sonó bastante alarmada. Así que dejaré de mirar fijamente el pedazo de burrito que me falta terminar y veré que le pasa. – **¡Ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sé tu nombre!** – ¡¿De en serio?! Por su tono de voz al decir "_¡oh, por Dios!_", pensé que se trataba de algo más... No sé... ¿Importante? Es decir, yo tampoco sé su nombre, pero no ando haciendo un escándalo por eso. ¡Es más: ni siquiera me interesa saber su nombre! Pero cómo el tema parece tener tanta importancia para ella...

– **Ummm...** – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tuve que tragar! Puedo parecer maleducada muchas veces, pero nunca hablo con la boca llena. – **Es Jade.** – Le respondo mirándola a los ojos. Por su parte, ella me vuelve a sonreír, marcándosele otra vez esos profundos hoyuelos que tiene.

– **El mío es Cat... ¡Cómo el animal!** – Y ahora, mi nueva compañera de almuerzo se está riendo por lo bajo de su propio chiste. Eso sí que es raro... – **Lo que es algo irónico, porque soy alérgica a los gatos.** – Enseguida me tapo la boca con la mano izquierda, para que no se dé cuenta de que me estoy riendo por lo bajo, justo cómo ella lo había hecho antes, hace solo unos segundos. ¡¿Qué?! Su comentario fue _algo_ gracioso...

_**Señorita Burbujas **__–____VIC__**TORi**__OUS____–__** CADE**_

El tiempo que tenemos para almorzar está a punto de acabar y, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco completamente, no le pedí a la pelirroja que se retirara de _mi_ mesa... OK: en realidad si conozco a esa "_extraña razón_" por la cual no se lo pedí. Y no es que me haya olvidado de hacerlo o que me cautivaron sus bizarras historias familiares y su peculiar forma de pasar de un tema al otro en cuestión de segundos. Sino que, simplemente, con ella a mi lado, ya no me siento cómo si fuera una solitaria _outcast_ en ésta nueva escuela.

Y esa es la campana del instituto educativo... OK: supongo que ahora si se acabo el tiempo que teníamos para almorzar ¿no? Ambas nos levantamos de la mesa, tomamos nuestras respectivas charolas, la mía roja y la de ella, cómo les dije antes, amarilla, y tiramos todas las sobras que había en ellas, en uno de los botes de basura cercanos. Bueno, supongo que ahora Cat tomará un camino diferente al mío, para ir a su siguiente clase, y yo volveré a ser la solitaria _outcast_ escolar de siempre. Pero, mirándole el lado positivo a las cosas... Tal vez mañana ella quiera volver a compartir _mí_ mesa de la cafetería conmigo ¿no? ¡Oh, vaya! Miren esto: me volví a equivocar. Al parecer, la pelirroja quiere llegar al mismo destino que yo intento alcanzar, ya que está caminando a mi lado, siguiendo el rumbo que marco con cada uno de mis pasos.

– **Parece que tenemos otra clase juntas.** – Me dice para luego dedicarme otra de sus grandes sonrisas, mostrándome así, por tercera vez en lo que va del día, sus lindos hoyuelos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si son _lindos_! Cómo sea... Saco el cronograma semanal, que me llegó por correo hace cosa de un mes, del bolsillo delantero de mi bandolera de _Gears Of War_, lo reviso y veo que Cat tiene razón: tenemos otra clase juntas. En los últimos tres periodos restantes de éste día, tenemos que seguir aprendiendo sobre actuación con ese loco profesor a quien todos llaman por su apellido: Sikowitz. La miro directo a los ojos y asiento una sola vez, indicándole de ese modo que tiene razón. – **¡YAY!** – OK... Al parecer, la noticia de que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntas la puso muy alegre. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy _tan_ alegre cómo ella... Aunque espero que mi compañera sea capaz de mantener la boca cerrada lo que dure la clase de actuación. Doblo por la mitad la hoja que tiene impreso el cronograma semanal, la guardo en el mismo bolsillo delantero del cual la saqué y...

Un momento... ¿Qué es esto que siento alrededor de mi mano derecha? Ah, es sólo la mano de Cat... OK: esto si ya se está poniendo muy raro para mí. Les explicaré el porqué: la última vez que alguien me tomó de la mano para caminar, yo tendría unos cinco o seis años de edad. Y ese "_alguien_" era mi madre, no una pequeña pelirroja con bucles que conozco hace menos de una hora... Aunque... Las chicas hacen esto todo el tiempo, cómo si fuera algo normal ¿no? Y les aclaro, que me estoy refiriendo a caminar tomadas de la mano, no a tranzar, cómo lo están haciendo esa pelirroja natural y esa chica de color, allí, en esa esquina. Será mejor de deje de mirarlas...

Con cada nuevo paso de que damos, me voy acostumbrado más y más a la unión de nuestras manos. Pero aun así, sigo siendo plenamente consciente de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y del roce de nuestros brazos. Dirijo la vista hacia ellos por un segundo y observo el contraste de nuestros tonos de piel: el mío que es "_blanco nieve_" contra el suyo, ligeramente moreno, cómo si su primera capa de _dermis_ hubiera recibido únicamente un casto beso del Sol. En cuanto levanto mis ojos verdes, ellos se encuentran con los suyos, marrones. Una vez más me muestra sus profundos hoyuelos, con ayuda de una de sus grandes sonrisas, y siento que mis mejillas arder ligeramente: me atrapó admirando su _sedosa_ y _suave_ piel morena... Dirijo mi vista hacia adelante y siento cómo ella se pega un poco más a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y riéndose por lo bajo nuevamente, al igual que lo había hecho durante el almuerzo. Si antes mis mejillas ardieron ligeramente, ahora experimento un incendio forestal bajo mis grande y níveos pómulos.

_**Señorita Burbujas **__–____VIC__**TORi**__OUS____–__** CADE**_

Y otra vez suena la campana del instituto educativo... Bueno, lo único que aprendí, en estos últimos tres periodos de clases de actuación con Sikowitz es que... Él tiene una extraña obsesión por los cocos y la leche que se extrae de ellos: otras dos cosas más para agregar a la muy larga lista de sus excentricidades.

Cat estuvo sentada a mi izquierda durante toda la clase de actuación. Y al parecer, algún genio cumplió mi deseo mental, porque ella fue capaz de mantener su boca cerrada durante los tres periodos completos que duró la clase con el loco amante de los cocos. Si me hubiera estado hablando, hablando, hablando, hablando y hablando, cómo lo hizo durante el almuerzo, seguramente ahora ella estaría en la enfermería de la escuela o de camino al hospital más cercano, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus posibles heridas, mientras que yo recibiría el peor de castigo ejemplar que existe en el mundo, por parte del Director Eikner... Una cosa es que me molesten mientras estoy comiendo mi almuerzo. Y otra muy diferente es que lo hagan en la única clase que no es un "_mal dolor_" para mí.

Guardo el cuaderno de apuntes y la lapicera, que había sacado para anotar algunas cosas durante la clase, dentro de mi bandolera y salgo del salón. ¿A qué no adivinan quién me estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y enrollando, en uno de sus dedos, uno de sus largos y rojizos bucles? ¡Así es: mi, _aparentemente_, nueva amiga, Cat!

– **¿Nos vamos?** – Me pregunta con una de sus típicas sonrisas "_muestra hoyuelos_" en el rostro. En cuanto asiento, su mano derecha toma mi izquierda, rodeando durante el proceso mi blanca palma con sus delgados y morenos dedos. ¿Acaso éste asunto de caminar tomadas de la mano por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts se volverá una rutina? Porque si es así, comenzaré a usar camisetas de mangas largas para venir a la escuela: el continuo rose de nuestros brazos me está empezando a causar un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Y las cosquillas, para mí, no son placenteras. Ni siquiera cuando éstas son causadas por la _suave_ y _tersa_ piel de Cat.

Luego de deambular un par de minutos por lo corredores del instituto educativo, dado que no estoy completamente familiarizada con los planos del lugar y, además, mi pequeña compañera pelirroja es pésima indicando direcciones, llegamos a la zona donde está mi casillero. En cuanto nos detenemos frente a el, Cat tiene la elegante cortesía de soltar mi mano izquierda. Bueno, por lo menos ahora no tendré que manipular mis cosas cómo si estuviera manca.

Bajo la atenta mirada de mi nueva amiga, coloco algunas de las carpetas, los cuadernos de apuntes y los libros, que llevaba conmigo, dentro del casillero, dejando únicamente los que iba a necesitar para hacer los deberes, en el interior de mi bandolera. Cierro la pequeña puerta rectangular del casillero y enseguida siento cómo Cat toma mi mano izquierda... Otra vez... Exhalo un sonoroso suspiro de resignación porque esto, efectivamente, confirma mi sospecha anterior: caminar tomadas de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela será una cosa de todos los días... Será mejor que cuando llegue a casa, empiece a buscar todas mis camisetas de mangas largas, porque las voy a necesitar.

– **¿Hacia adonde estamos yendo tan rápido?** – Me pregunta mi compañera mientras intenta seguirme el paso cómo puede y me aprieta con mucha más fuerza la mano, cómo si tuviera miedo de que la fuera a soltar. Doblamos hacia la derecha en la intersección de corredores que teníamos enfrente de nosotras, hace dos segundos, y me detengo para responderle.

– **A la salida más próxima.** – Le contesto, señalando con la mano que tengo libre las grandes puertas dobles, al final del pasillo, que dan hacia el exterior.

– **¡Pero todavía no he pasado por mi casillero!** – Me dice en un tono de voz, que parece mezclar, de alguna manera, _asombro_, _plegaria_ y _reproche_ en partes iguales.

– **¡Y yo quiero irme a casa, Cat!** – Le informo en un tono que también es mezcla de varias sensaciones: _cansancio_, _enojo_ y _exasperación_.

– **Bueno...** – Lentamente, cómo quien no quiere la cosa, deja que mi mano izquierda se escurra de sus morenos dedos diestros. – **Entonces...** – Ya no me mira más a los ojos y agacha la cabeza, cómo si de repente le llamaran poderosamente la atención sus zapatillas turquesas, adornadas con lunares de diferentes colores. – **Adiós.** – Ésta vez, el sonoroso suspiro que exhalo no es de resignación, sino de... ¿Victoria? No: no creo que haya sido de victoria. Fue más bien de... ¿Satisfacción? No lo sé ni me interesa: simplemente suspiré.

Bueno, por lo menos, ahora podre... Esperen un segundo... ¿Qué es esto que siento alrededor de mi torso? Ah, sólo son los brazos de Cat... OK: ella me está abrazando... ¿Saben qué? Ésta vez, voy a resignarme a reflexionar sobre sus extrañas muestras de afecto para con los prácticamente _casi-desconocidos_, y simplemente, me dedico a devolverle el abrazo cómo puedo. Aunque me resulta bastante incomodo hacerlo por la falta de práctica: mi padre ni siquiera me da un apretón de manos y mamá sabe que los abrazos no me gustan.

– **Sí... Adios...** – Le digo, después de haberle dado unas cuantas suaves palmadas en la espalda, cómo para indicarle que nuestro abrazo tenía que terminar. En cuanto me suelta, me acomodo la correa de la bandolera sobre el hombro derecho y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.

Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, me doy media vuelta, para ver hacia adonde se había ido Cat luego de que nuestra abrazo concluyera. Pero... ¿Saben usa cosa? Ella sigue ahí, en el mismo lugar en donde nos separamos, mirándome con una de esas grandes sonrisas suyas, que exponen para todos los presentes esos _lindos_ hoyuelos que tiene. Al igual que en la hora del almuerzo, agita su mano izquierda de manera muy entusiasta, pero no cómo forma de saludo, sino cómo forma de despedida. Me vuelvo a dar media vuelta y sigo caminando hacia la salida, mientras sacudo la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin poder creer de quien me vengo a hacer amiga en mi primer día de clases en ésta nueva escuela: de una falsa pelirroja llamada Cat, quien, paradójicamente, es alérgica a los gatos y, extrañamente, muy cariñosa con los desconocidos... ¡Mierda! Suspiro largamente porque me acabo de dar cuenta que soy amiga de "_la loca_" de Hollywood Arts...

**SEÑORITA BURBUJAS – PARTE 1 / FIN**

**Dedicatoria****:** es más que obvio que éste trabajo está dedicado a la magnífica escritora detrás del texto original, _Sabrina Bayonet_. O cómo yo le suelo decir, "_La Reina Indiscutida Del CADE_" ;-) Así es, colega de letras: ésta traducción y reescritura está dedicada única y exclusivamente a ti. Muchas gracias, en primer lugar, por haberle dado forma a una idea mía hace casi un año; en segundo lugar, por haberme dejado trabajar tu texto; pero por sobre esas dos razones, muchísimas gracias por ser mi amiga:_) Acuérdate de contestarme mi último e-mail ¿vale? ¡Y avísale a Virginia que me escriba, porque hace casi un mes que no lo hace! Por favor, cuídate mucho, cómo siempre te pido ¿vale? ¡Te quiero un montón, Sabri!


	2. Parte 2

**Declaración****:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor****:** ¡Un gigante "hola" a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que me respondan: "¡sí, mucho!". Jaja XD OK: aquí estoy para traerles a ustedes la segunda parte de "**Señorita Burbujas**". Antes de que comiencen a abuchearme y tirarme cosas, les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia el primero de Julio, cómo estaba previsto ¿OK? La escuela no tuvo nada que ver con el retraso, sino que el mismo se causó por un asunto referido a la creación de ésta parte del fanfiction: se me estaba complicando el tema de la reescritura. Con la parte de la traducción, no tuve problemas, pero la reescritura se me complicó por momentos, lo cual llevó a que la actualización de "**Señorita Burbujas**" se atrasara... Pero ya está acá la segunda parte, así que léanla y disfruten ¿de acuerdo? Una cosa más, antes de los deje con la actualización: no sé para cuándo estará la tercera y última parte de éste fanfiction. Es qué comencé a trabajar en un one-shot especial y quiero terminarlo, para luego si dedicarme a pleno a traducir y reescribir la última parte de "**Miss Bubbles**" ¿OK? ¡Así que yo no quiero que después nadie se venga a quejar de la tardanza, porque ya están todos avisados! Jeje :-P Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;-)

**SEÑORITA BURBUJAS – PARTE 2 / INICIO**

Odio _Educación Física_. De en serio la odio. De entre todas las asignaturas, que tuve y sigo teniendo, _Educación Física_ es la que siempre he aborrecido más... La única cosa que yo deseaba poder hacer el día de hoy, Viernes, era quedarme en casa, tirada en la cama, leyendo un libro o algo por el estilo. Había incluso planeado no venir a Hollywood Arts, pero mamá insistió en que no podía concluir mi primera semana, en ésta nueva escuela, con una inasistencia sin justificación. Así que a las 07:30 AM, entró en mi cuarto, levantó las persianas de mis ventanas, descorrió mis pesadas cortinas negras y me dijo que me levantara, duchara y vistiera, porque el desayuno estaría listo en unos veinte minutos... A veces no sé porque la amo tanto...

Aunque si soy sincera, tengo que admitir, que ésta primera semana, en ésta nueva escuela, no ha sido la peor primera semana, en una nueva escuela, que he tenido... Aunque también... Desde mi primer día aquí, en Hollywood Arts, Cat ha sido tan pegajosa cómo lo puede ser un chicle atorado en las suelas de tus zapatillas favoritas. ¿Saben una cosa? Creo que esa comparación le queda a ella, cómo anillo al dedo; porque parece ser, que todo lo que usa es rosa... O por lo menos, ese es el color principal de casi todo su guardarropa.

Honestamente, no sé porque no le he dicho, a mi pelirroja compañera, que se largue de mi lado o que no quiero estar con ella, cada vez que me recibe y despide, a la entrada y salida de la escuela, respectivamente, con un fuerte abrazo; o cuando toma mi mano para caminar por los corredores, ya sea que estemos yendo de un salón de clases a otro, al _Asphalt Café_ para ingerir nuestros respectivos almuerzos, o incluso, al baño de las chicas, aunque una de nosotras (yo casi todas las veces) no tenga ganas ni necesite ir... Tal vez eso se deba a que Cat es la única persona, en ésta nueva escuela, a quien puedo considerar, abiertamente, cómo una _amiga_. Y por si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es "_sí_": casi vomité la primera vez que ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Al igual que casi vomité la primera vez que la escuche decirme "_amo a los cachorros_".

La clase de Educación Física terminó hace un buen rato, pero recién ahora comienzo una lenta caminata desde el gimnasio interno que tiene la escuela, hacia las duchas. No quería ducharme al mismo tiempo, que el resto de mis compañeras. Es que ellas están... Tan llenas de _vida_, que me asquean. No del mismo modo en que Cat lo está, pero ustedes me entienden ¿no? En fin, para hacer algo de tiempo y esperar a que demás otras chicas terminaran de ducharse y se fueran, me ofrecí a guardar los materiales deportivos que utilizamos en la clase: en su mayoría, colchonetas azules, con el logotipo de la escuela en amarillo, y alguna que otra pelota de baloncesto.

Abro la puerta que conduce a las duchas y entro. Lo primero que veo ahí es... A mi compañera antinaturalmente pelirroja, cerca de la zona en donde se encuentran los casilleros personales, depositando su bolso en uno de los bancos de madera, abriéndolo y comenzando a sacar su cambio de ropa. ¿Por qué todavía sigue aquí? Cat entró con las demás chicas, así que yo pensé que ya estaría de camino a su casa, no en las duchas, sola. Cuando se gira hacia su derecha y se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, sus ojos brillan de una manera especial y me regala una pequeña sonrisa. Pareciera ser que está _muy_ feliz de verme... Siempre tiene esa expresión en el rostro cuando me ve llegar a Hollywood Arts y corre a abrazarme. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no le he dado un puñetazo en el rostro, cuando hace eso... En fin, asiento a manera de saludo, para que sepa que si la he visto, y me dirijo directamente hacia mi casillero personal; el cual resulta estar unos metros a la izquierda, del de ella. Que suerte la mía ¿no? Bueno, saco todo lo que tengo adentro de mi bolso de mano y lo acomodo ordenadamente dentro del casillero que me asignaron, dejando únicamente afuera lo que necesitaré durante y después de la ducha: una barra de jabón neutro y dos toallas, una grande para el cuerpo y otra mediana para la cabeza. Me doy media vuelta, para entrar en una de las duchas y... Ahí está la pequeña pelirroja, en frente mío, todavía con la ropa de _Educación Física_ puesta. ¿Acaso estará esperando algo? Porque si es así, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que puede ser.

– **¿Jade?** – Me dice luego de haber estado un minuto mirándome en completo silencio. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Acaso piensa que me volví ciega mientras ordenaba mis cosas? Les juro que Cat, cada vez que abre la boca, es cómo si se abriera la _Caja de Pandora_: una nunca sabe lo que puede salir de ahí adentro.

– **¿Sí, Cat? ¿Necesitas algo?** – Le respondo con dos preguntas en tono sarcástico. Una de las cosas que me gusta de mi pequeña compañera, es que parece ser inmune al sarcasmo. Y cómo esa es mi _lengua nativa_, puedo hablarle en ella sin temor a represalias, por parte de mi oyente. Aunque... Unas cuantas veces me ha preguntado "_¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!_" a los gritos, cuando le hablo de manera capciosa. Solo espero que ésta vez, no sea una de esas veces.

– **¿Puedo bañarme contigo?** – ¿Qué? La verdad, no me esperaba eso. Parece que pudo decodificar mi expresión facial de "_mi no entender_", porque enseguida agrega esto. – **Es que éste lugar me da un poco de miedo...** – Me dice con ésta expresión en su rostro, cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, aterrada por mirar alguna película de terror, y no una quinceañera que está a punto de darse una ducha en la escuela. "_Adorable_" es la palabra que la describe perfectamente en éste momento.

Entiendo porque éste lugar le puede resultar aterrador a la pequeña pelirroja: la única luz que hay, es la natural, que entra por unas pequeñas ventanas rectangulares, las cuales están casi pegadas al techo. Los pocos tubos de luz que hay, parecen haber dejado de funcionar hace un par de años. Además, la pintura opaca de las paredes y el techo, junto con los azulejos oscuros, no ayudan mucho que digamos, a mantener el lugar bien iluminado. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que las duchas están, a excepción de nosotras dos, desiertas, parecería que toda la habitación fue extraída de una de las escuelas de _Silent Hill_... Pero de todas maneras, reflexiono sobre su petición por un momento, dado a que yo nunca he hecho algo por el estilo. O sea, nunca he compartido un baño con nadie. Ni siquiera con mamá, cuando yo era pequeña. Y ya que estamos en el tema, por si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es "_no_": tampoco me he bañado a mi hermanito, _Sean_, por más que tenga cuatro años... Sin embargo, ducharme con la antinaturalmente pelirroja no va a hacerme ningún daño ¿cierto? Es decir... ¡Estamos hablando de Cat! Seguramente va a tener tanto miedo y vergüenza, que entrará a la ducha con la ropa puesta.

– **Seguro, Cat: no hay problema.** – Finalmente le respondo mientras me quito la camiseta, la cual está empapada de sudor. ¡Ugh, odio el _sudor_! Ésta es otra de las razones por las que odio _Educación Física_: es la única clase que me hace sudar. – **Desvístete que yo te espero.** – Agrego antes de comenzar a sacarme las zapatillas, los calcetines y el pantalón, quedándome únicamente con mi sujetador deportivo negro y mi bóxer para chicas, también negro, puestos... Supongo que tú podrías decir que el negro es mi color favorito.

Mientras doblo y guardo la ropa que me saqué, dentro de mi bolso de mano, miro a Cat y veo cómo se está desvistiendo muy lentamente. Parece bastante insegura de lo que hace: actúa cómo si tuviera miedo de que alguien entrara de repente en las duchas... Mientras la observo atentamente, me doy cuenta de cuan atractiva es, con esas proporcionadas curvas que tiene aquí y allá... OK: tengo que dejar de mirarla. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo, pero... ¡No puedo! Su belleza es _cautivadora_. Pero... ¿Qué? ¡WOW! ¡¿A qué no adivinan que hay debajo de la ropa de gimnasia, de mi compañera?! Mejor se los digo, porque nunca lo van a descubrir: un sostén _push-up_, el cual hace que sus senos parezcan un poco más grandes de lo que en realidad son, y una tanga. Bien... ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La dulce e inocente Cat parece no ser tan _inocente_ después de todo. Lo que no me sorprende es que su conjunto de ropa íntima sea de color rosa y tenga brillitos. Su sujetador y su tanga se parecen a ella: son _aniñadamente_ _sexys_.

Levanta la vista de una pila de cosas, compuesta por sus calcetines, ropa de gimnasia y zapatillas, y me atrapa con las manos en la maza: mirándola fijamente. Me regala una tímida, y debo agregar, _coqueta_ sonrisa, mientras que sus mejillas se tornan del mismo color que su tenido cabello... Por Dios, creo que me _mojé_...

Sacudo mi cabeza un par de veces, para lograr sacarme la sonrisa y los cachetes colorados de Cat, de mi mente. Tomo mis dos toallas y mi barra de jabón neutro, para luego irme a esperarla en la entrada de una de las regaderas. Ella ésta por alcanzarme, pero se da medía vuelta y regresa a su casillero para sacar una última cosa de su interior: una lufa, con la forma y los colores para semejarse a una catarina... Yo quería decirle "_¿no es un poco infantil?_", pero luego de dos segundos de reflexión, decidí no hacerlo: había muchas posibilidades de que me ganara un "_¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!_" de parte de la pequeña pelirroja. Por fin entramos a la ducha, acomodamos nuestros productos de higiene personal en un esquinero de plástico que hay adentro, y por último, colocamos las toallas en las barras correspondientes para ellas. Me quito las últimas piezas de ropa que tenía puestas y las coloco cerca de las toallas, lejos de los chorros de la regadera, para que no se mojen. Cat hace exactamente lo mismo... Por muy difícil que sea, logro concentrarme para mantener la vista en su rostro, así mis ojos no recorren libremente toda la extensión de su cuerpo...

– **¿Qué es esto?** – Le pregunto, quitándole la infantil lufa de su mano, mientras que, con la que me queda libre, abro la canilla de la ducha. Al instante, una lluvia de agua tibia cae sobre nosotras, refrescándonos. Sé lo que están pensando: "_¿por qué le hiciste esa pregunta, si claramente tú sabes que eso es una lufa?_" Bueno, pues verán... Algo le tenía que decir a mi compañera y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, que no tuviera relación alguna con ninguna parte de su sexy cuerpo ¿entienden?

– **¡Oh, esa es la **_**Señorita Burbujas**_**!** – Me responde, para luego añadir una de sus típicas risas bajas, sofocadas. Enarco mis cejas y niego con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo infantil que puede resultar la pelirroja a veces. En estos primeros cinco días de escuela, que he pasado junto a Cat, siempre he descubierto algo nuevo sobre ella, que me sorprende. Y gracias a la regadera, he descubierto que le puso nombre a su esponja de baño. Es de no creer... Ahora mismo estamos completamente mojadas. Mi compañera retira su lufa de mi mano, toma mi barra de jabón neutro del esquinero de plástico, en el que yo la había colocado, y procede a restregar el producto de higiene personal en la _Señorita Burbujas_. Supongo que se habrá olvidado de que trajo su propio jabón líquido... Bueno, no pasa nada. Me doy vuelta y cierro la canilla, para evitar desperdiciar el agua que todavía sigue estando medianamente caliente. Me giro otra vez y veo cómo mi compañera estira la mano, con que sostiene la lufa, hacia mi cuerpo... No estará esperando bañarme ¿o sí? No: seguramente no. Lo que quiere hacer es prestarme a la _Señorita Burbujas_, para que me friegue con ella. Sí: seguramente sí. Estiro mi mano para tomar la lufa y... Cat comienza a fregar el interior de mi brazo, de manera lenta y suave. En cuanto sus intenciones me son claras cómo el agua que nos moja, la detengo, agarrándola por las muñecas.

– **No.** – Le digo de manera dura y tajante, antes de soltarla. Sus brazos se mueven paralelamente de forma pendular, hasta quedar inertes a los costados de su cuerpo. La _Señorita Burbujas_ descansa en el húmedo suelo. ¿Saben que hace la pequeña pelirroja ahora? Me mira de la misma forma que lo haría un cachorrito, si éste quisiera que le rasquen la panza, luego de que uno le dice "_no_". ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Va a hacer eso todo el tiempo? Verán, ésta no es la primera vez que ella me da esa mirada. Siempre la hace cuando quiere que yo haga algo, a lo cual me he negado con anterioridad. Y en cada una de esas veces, he terminado complaciendo su pedido... Pero una cosa es dejar que, el miércoles después de clases, le de unas cuantas lamidas a mi helado, y otra muy diferente es, dejar que me bañe usando una lufa con forma de catarina. Así que le repito lo que le dije antes, para que entienda que está vez, la decisión final será mía y que ninguna de sus _tiernas_ expresiones faciales me hará cambiar de opinión. – **No...**

– **Pero... ¿Por qué no?** – Me pregunta con una mirada inocente en su rostro. Oh, por Dios... ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿No podría simplemente aceptar un "_no_" cómo respuesta?

– **Porque...** – Exhalo fuertemente por un momento, antes de continuar. – **Mira, ya es bastante incomodo para mí estar aquí, así...** – Puntualizo señalando la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos. – **Contigo.** – Agrego, empezando a irritarme por toda la situación en la que yo sola me he metido. ¿Por qué le habré dicho a Cat que nos podíamos bañar juntas? Creo que juntarme con ella me está ablandando... Me doy vuelta y en cuanto estoy por abrir de nuevo la canilla de la ducha, siento sus manos sobre mis hombros.

– **Jade, tienes que relajarte...** – Sus dedos comienzan a masajear de manera suave, pero precisa, el área en donde se encuentran. – **Estás un poco tensa. Puedo sentirlo.** – ¡¿Y cómo quieres que no esté tensa, si me estás tocando, cuando ambas estamos desnudas y mojadas, en el cuarto de duchas femeninas de Hollywood Arts?! Su masaje prosigue y lentamente la contractura de mis músculos comienza a ceder más y más. Mi cuerpo se relaja completamente, hasta el punto en que debo apoyar las manos en la pared, para mantenerme estable. No sé si Cat llegue a ser una gran artista, pero cómo _masajista profesional_, estoy segura que nunca le faltarán clientes. Sus manos se separan de mis hombros y antes de que pudiera girar mi rostro, para ver que anda haciendo ahora mi pequeña compañera, siento algo húmedo, frío y rasposo contra mi espalda: la _Señorita Burbujas_... – **¡Perdón!** – Se disculpa, al notar cómo un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Retira la lufa de mi piel y siento que mi espalda es cubierta por algo cálido y suave: un cuello, dos senos, un vientre y algo de cadera. La pelirroja me abraza por detrás. – **¿Mejor?** – Me pregunta por sobre mi hombro izquierdo, antes de depositarme un pequeño beso en el. Muerdo mis labios para suprimir un gemido, que casi se me escapa por entre ellos, y asiento con la cabeza, en forma de respuesta. Cat vuelve a reírse por lo bajo, mientras abre la canilla de la regadera. Deja que la cálida lluvia nos moje por unos dos o tres minutos y luego, cierra la llave que le da paso al agua. Por tercera vez en mi vida, mi compañera apoya a la _Señorita Burbujas_ contra mi piel.

Primero siento la lufa contra mi vientre. Movimientos circulares lavan mi piel. Luego, la _Señorita Burbujas_ asciende hasta llegar a mis senos. Un torrente de sensaciones estalla en mi interior y nuevamente debo morder mis labios para suprimir los gemidos, que pugnan por salir de mi cavidad oral... Durante todo el proceso de lavado, Cat sigue pegada a mi cuerpo, brindándome su calor corporal. Si solamente supiera las cosas que estoy experimentando en éste momento... Seguramente, no las entendería. O mejor dicho, no las entiende; porque mientras que para mí, todo éste asunto de bañarnos juntas se ha vuelto un poco _sexual_, para ella parecer ser algo que todas las chicas de quince años hacen. Pero bueno... Por lo menos está evitando tener un contacto semidirecto con mi... Ya saben... "_Zona privada_"... Menos mal que lo hace, porque sino la _Señorita Burbujas_ va a terminar teniendo _barba_ y no creo que... ¡OK, ya es oficial: esto se ha vuelto _muy_ sexual! ¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué digo eso? Porque a la _Señorita Burbujas_ seguramente le ha crecido una _barba_, en los dos últimos segundo. Por eso lo digo.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos más lavándome a conciencia, Cat se separa de mí. Yo me quedo cómo estoy, de frente a las canillas y con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, por unos cuantos segundos más. Inspiro y exhalo lenta y profundamente, intentando que ésta pequeña excitación que siento, por todo el toqueteo recibido, se me vaya. Aunque es bastante difícil lograr eso, sobre todo porque me toco... Ya saben... Ahí abajo... ¡Por Dios, todavía no puedo creer que mi compañera haya hecho eso! Finalmente, me giro: ahora estamos cara a cara. Toma mi mano derecha y coloca a la _Señorita Burbujas_ sobre ella, mientras enarca su ceja izquierda y me dedica una sonrisa cómicamente seductora. Oh, Dios mío: ahora quiere que la bañe... Primero, mojo un poco la lufa. Segundo, coloco una porción abundante del jabón líquido de la pelirroja, con aroma a _tuti-fruti_, en la _Señorita Burbujas_ y lo refriego con la mano, hasta que la esponja está completamente hinchada por toda la espuma que hay en su interior. Tercero, comienzo a lavar a mi compañera...

– **¡Jade, no tan fuerte!** – Se queja luego de dos segundos. – **No soy un plato sucio al que debes que lavar, sino una persona... Que está sucia y a la cual, debes lavar.** – Agrega y vuelve a reírse por lo bajo, de su propio chiste, al igual que lo hizo cuando se presento el Lunes, durante el almuerzo.

– **Lo siento, Cat.** – Me disculpo, mirando la mancha roja que se extiende por su espalda, ahí donde la fregué con más fuerza de la necesaria.

– **¿Me das un beso curativo?** – Me pregunta con su mirada de cachorro regañado. Cierro los ojos, exhalo un gran suspiro de incredulidad y niego con la cabeza, porque sigo sin poder creer ésta situación en la que yo sola me he metido... El beso es muy rápido. Mis labios tocan su piel por un microsegundo y ya. Pero eso es más que suficiente para que una sonrisa "_muestra hoyuelos_" se haga presente en su rostro y sus mejillas se pongan coloradas.

Retomamos el baño. Todo el tiempo me está mirando, observando detenidamente cada uno de mis lentos y suaves movimientos. Y esto es solo posible, porque mi cuerpo no está pegado al de ella. La cercanía entre nosotras hace que nuevamente un torrente de sensaciones estalle en mi interior, así que intento que haya una distancia segura entre las dos. Pero de todas formas, existe algo de contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, aunque esté mediatizado por la _Señorita Burbujas_. Igualmente, la lufa no es un impedimento para que sienta lo firmes que son sus pequeños senos, lo duros que son sus grandes y rozados pezones, lo torneadas que están sus piernas, seguramente por tantos años de asistir a clases de baile... Ni lo suave que es su depilado... Ya saben... Sí: yo tengo _alfombra_ y ella, _mármol_. Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, pero depilarme me genera un _mal _dolor. Y si me afeito... No tienen ni idea de la picazón que eso me causa. Así que sí: dejo que el _pasto_ crezca en mi _campo_ y solamente lo podo regularmente, para que no sea una _jungla_.

– **¿Jade?** – Llama mi atención con una pregunta, mientras estoy fregando nuevamente su espalda.

– **¿Sí, Cat?** – Le respondo interrogativamente, al tiempo que cuento las pecas que tiene sobre los hombros.

– **Tengo frío...** – Me dice, mientras agarra con ambas manos el brazo derecho, que tengo desocupado, y lo atrae contra su cuerpo. Para ser más exacta, contra su pecho. – **Abrázame...** – Susurra luego de unos segundos de vacilación.

OK: esto ya se está saliendo de control. Lo que quiero decir es que, ya no sé qué pensar de todo esto. ¿Acaso las amigas hacen esto? Porque yo creo que no. Si fuera que estamos en la playa, rodeadas de otras personas y con nuestros bikinis puestos, entendería que mi compañera se comportase un poco insinuante y provocadora. Pero no estamos en la playa, rodeadas de otras personas, ni tampoco estamos usando bikinis: estamos en las duchas femeninas de la escuela, completamente solas y debo agregar, a pesar de que sonará redundante, completamente desnudas. Pero... La mirada de Cat denota una genuina inocencia, lo que me hace dudar sobre si ella tendrá otras intenciones con respecto a esto. Igualmente, eso no importa: la duda que su mirada me genera no es lo suficientemente grande cómo para aceptar su petición, por lo que le respondo con una negación hecha con la cabeza.

– **No intentes presionarme, Cat...** – Le digo antes su mirada insistente. Ella comprende la profundidad de mis palabras, pero de todas formas, no suelta mi brazo.

Termino de bañarla rápido, para que no tenga más frío. Dejo a la _Señorita Burbujas_ en el esquinero de plástico y abro la llave que le da paso al agua caliente. Para ésta hora del día, ya está tibia. Pero es más que suficiente para quitarnos de encima el frío que comienza a entumecernos los músculos. Para ahorrar agua y tiempo, nos metemos juntas debajo de la regadera. Cada una ayuda a la otra a quitarse la espuma y el jabón que tenemos en el cuerpo. Yo mantengo mis manos alejadas de las partes privadas de Cat, pero ella no hace discriminación y toca todo lo que puede, aunque "_no se le pasa la mano_" ¿entiendes?

Ya estamos limpias. La infantil pelirroja cierra la canilla. Recogemos nuestros productos de higiene del esquinero y nuestra ropa interior del suelo. Salimos de la regadera envueltas en nuestras respectivas toallas. Mientras cada una se seca, no nos decimos ni una palabra. Detesto admitir esto, pero... Estoy un poco excitada por la experiencia que acabo de vivir. Giro hacia mi derecha, mientras me visto, para mirarla. ¿Acaso ella se siente de la misma manera: confundida y excitada por toda la exposición y el toqueteo íntimo que hubo entre nosotras? No: por supuesto que no. ¡Solo mírenla: su única preocupación en éste momento es, ponerse una tanga color turquesa, de manera correcta! Dios, es tan hermosa... ¡Mierda! Giro la cabeza hacia cualquier otro lado lo más rápido que puedo. Escucho una de sus risas ahogadas a mis espaldas y mis mejillas se encienden cómo carbones que son revividos, con un suave soplido. Y todo porque me atrapó mirándola fijamente, otra vez...

**SEÑORITA BURBUJAS – PARTE 2 / FIN**

**Nota a los lectores****:** ¿Ya llegaste hasta acá y te vas a ir sin dejar un "review"? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta? Yo no pido que me dejes _EL_ "review", sino que me dejes _UN_ "review". No me importa que sea cortito o sencillo, sino que sea sincero y exprese lo que en verdad piensas sobre mi trabajo. Y... Si además me tiras una crítica constructiva o algún consejito para mejorar mi escritura... Bienvenidos sean. Jaja XD

**Agradecimientos****: **a las siguientes personas les agradezco de todo corazón, las apreciadas y valoradas palabras que dejaron en los comentarios que escribieron para la primer parte de "**Señorita Burbujas**": **arandiagrande**, **DESTACADO117**, **iRoss14**, **mafer199**, **sabrina bayonet** y **Sue Hopkins**. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Espero volver a leer palabras suyas muy pronto. ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Abrazos, besos y cariños para todos! :-)


End file.
